A drow slave?
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: Drizzt is found of treason against the Spider Queen and is turned into a slave for the Do'Urden family. But what happens when salvation comes in the shape of a sun elf?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: A drow slave?

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Drizzt is found of treason against the Spider Queen and is turned into a slave for the Do'Urden family. But what happens when salvation comes in the shape of a sun elf?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Drizzt that right belongs to R.

**Chapter:** 1

_The tip of Zak's sword drew a droplet of blood from Drizzt's throat._

"_The child lives!" Drizzt gasped. "I swear, I did not kill the elven child!"_

_Zak relaxed a bit but still held Drizzt, sword to throat. "Dinin said-"_

"_Dinin was mistaken," Drizzt replied frantically. "Fooled by me. I knocked the child down – only to spare her – and covered her with the blood of her murdered mother to mask my own cowardice!"_

_Zak leaped back, overwhelmed._

"_I killed no elves that day," Drizzt said to him. "The only ones I desired to kill were my own companions!"_

"_So now we know," said Briza, staring into the scrying bowl, watching the conclusion of the battle between Drizzt and Zaknafein and hearing their every word. "It was Drizzt who angered the Spider Queen."_

"_You suspected him all along, as did I," Matron Malice replied, "though we both hoped differently."_

"_So much promise!" lamented Briza replied. "How I wish that one had learned his place, his values. Perhaps…"_

"_Mercy?" Matron Malice snapped at her. "Do you show mercy that would further invoke the Spider Queen's displeasure?"_

"_No, Matron," Briza replied. "I had only hoped that Drizzt could be used in the future, as you have used Zaknafein all these years. Zaknafein is growing older."_

"_We are about to fight a war, my daughter," Malice reminded her. "Lolth must be appeased. Your brother has brought his fate upon himself; his actions were his own to decide."_

"_He decided wrongly."_

**A:N/Okay so this is where I am going to take over. That was just taken out of the book, word for word, and none of it was mine. I also disclaim any of the characters that are used and coincide with the books the only thing mine is the plot line. So from now on is different from the book. I am also making a few adjustments Rizzen is still the patron of the family and never got killed. This idea just came to me one day and i don't know where it is going to lead so sit back and enjoy. **

"_He decided wrongly."_

Matron Malice looked over her oldest daughter, "Go fetch Drizzt and Zaknafein and bring them to me, I will call upon the Lolth and ask what she wants done with the traitor.

"Yes Matron," Briza grinned and stormed from the room.

Drizzt stared at his mentor and friend when the drow suddenly grinned and enveloped the younger in his arms.

"Isn't this such a touching sight?" Briza said when she walked into the room.

"What do you want Briza," Zaknafein asked pulling out of the hug.

"Matron Malice wants both of you in the throne room now," Briza let her hand fall to the snake whip withering on her hip.

Both males looked at each other before walking forward and followed the female into the throne room.

When they arrived Briza continued walking and took her place standing one step behind and to the side of the Matron, Vierna beside her followed by Maya the other two daughters of the Matron mother. In the corner to the side Dinin stood his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"You will both remove any blades and other weapons upon your persons," Malice glared down on them.

"Malice-?" Zak stepped forward.

"SILENCE!" Briza roared, as Malice threw a curse at the man.

Zaknafein bent over gasping his lungs freezing making it hard to breath let alone talk.

"You will remove any weapons now or I will have Briza remove them for you." Malice continued. Briza grinned and stepped forward shaking out her whip.

Shuddering Drizzt removed his scimitars and the throwing daggers from his boots and the one hidden in the cowl of his cloak. Zak following his movements.

Dinin moved forward at the signal from his mother and collected the weapons before resuming his place.

"Drizzt Do'Urden," Malice turned her gleaming red eyes onto the young drow. "You have been found for the charges of putting the house Do'Urden into shame in the eyes of the Spider Queen, in the saving the life of a young elven girl. For these crimes the punishment is death."

Drizzt watched his mother carefully, he should have known that he would have been caught out one day, but now he was in trouble with no weapons and in a room with four high priestesses.

"However, Lolth has other wishes." All eyes turned to the Matron Mother in surprise.

"Lolth wishes that you stay alive and you will be in pain every day and your agony, fear and suffering to the day you die will pleasure Lolth more than your death."

Malice lifted a hand from her lap and in it held a metal ring. "She has given me this," she threw it to Briza who caught it with a flourish, "You will be collared and you will become the slave of the House Do'Urden, free to be used by whoever is granted permission by me."

Drizzt watched her with shock shaking his head, there was no way. He leaped to his feet to run when a crack snapped across his face cutting a welt across his cheek. A spell followed from Briza and he was frozen in place.

Briza moved forward a savage grin across her face the collar open in her hands. As the collar snapped around his neck Malice continued to speak.

"Drizzt Do'Urden you are no longer the secondboy to the House Daermon N'a'shezbaernon."

Fire erupted through Drizzt's body as the collar sealed shut not even a line to identify a clasp or opening, the only adornment was a spider engraved in the front of the collar. The pain grew and grew, however the spell didn't let him scream or move so he stood there frozen and in pain. Suddenly the spell was released and Drizzt dropped like stone, screams tearing from his throat and his body spasmed on the floor. Over his screams he could just hear Malice.

"Zaknafein you are not to approach or speak to this slave and you are not even to acknowledge him in the slightest. If I find out that you have approached this slave in any way not only will you be punished but he will to and you will watch every second of it knowing that it was you that brought pain to this slave."

The pain started to dim and soon he no longer was screaming, however his body still spasmed with the after pain. Slowly he looked up and he saw Zak on his knees facing him, his eyes wide and filled with rage and horror, Dinin stood behind him with his knife pressed hard against the drows throat.

"Do you understand Zaknafein?" Matron asked again.

"Yes I understand," suddenly the man wrenched himself from Dinin's hand and taking the dagger quickly from his hand. Not even glancing at the Matron he stormed from the room.

**I dont know when I can get the next chapter up because I have a major exam coming up soon, but I will get one up the moment I finish. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: A drow slave?

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Drizzt is found of treason against the Spider Queen and is turned into a slave for the Do'Urden family. But what happens when salvation comes in the shape of a sun elf?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Drizzt that right belongs to R.

**Chapter:** 2

_Decades later_

Drizzt hung limply in the chains, his toes just brushing against the stone floor if he stretched, but he didn't it hurt too much. He remembered that fateful day to well, it was the last time that he had ever saw Zak, the man had simply vanished from his life. Not once did he contact him, and during those first few years he held his hope that his mentor was merely biding his time and he would come and rescue him and take him away from this hell but the man never came. Then one day as if it was a passing thought Briza had told him that Zaknafein was no longer to be found in Menzoberranzan. The drow had packed, taking his weapons and Drizzt's and left, into the Underdark, two days after he was collared. Those words had broken the young drow, all his hope was gone, for three years he held the torment and pain off to only be broken down, from that day on he was nothing more than a broken toy.

Closing his eyes a tear leaked from the side of one and slipped down his cheek, when the door opened of his small room and Briza walked in with Rizzen following. Even through the years Rizzen still remained the patron to the family, but matron Malice hadn't fallen pregnant again.

Briza walked up to the naked slave and stopped in front of him. "Have you learned your lesson slave?"

"I'm sorry, please I am sorry I won't do it again please I am sorry, I won't I promise," Drizzt pleaded his back was still on fire from the whipping from the High priestess yesterday and then the hanging in the chains pulled at his muscles in his arms, shoulders and back.

Briza smiled, "That's a good pet," the drow stepped back and the chains suddenly gave way as Rizzen stepped forward to replace Briza.

Drizzt yelped as the chains were released and he dropped like a stone, falling to the ground, as quick as he could he pushed himself into a kneel at the man's feet his head bowed. A soft whimper crossed his lips, and Briza laughed. "Pleasure your better pet," Briza ordered.

Looking up, Drizzt immediately let his hands undo the patron's belt and pulled the leggings down far enough that the half hard cock could spring free. Leaning forward he sucked the tip into his mouth and began to lick the shaft as he went down, he felt the tip hit the back of his throat and he relaxed his throat and slid the rest of the way and began to suck his cheeks hollowing caressing the sides of the cock. The man above him groaned and began to buck his hips, closing his eyes Drizzt concentrated on being able to grab the small amounts of oxygen he could as the cock slid in and out of his throat. Slowly time slipped by and the familiar groan above told him the man was ready to come and soon enough the salty taste filled his throat. Swallowing all of the cum Drizzt cleaned the cock of any residue of semen and tucked the now limp penis back into the pants and belted the belt back up.

"Very good pet, like usual." Rizzen patted the top of his head and he stepped back and Briza took his place again.

"Follow slave," Briza ordered and started to walk from the room, Rizzen following. Quickly Drizzt followed, he had not been granted permission to stand so he crawled keeping up with the drows. His hands and knees bled, but he did not slow he knew if he slowed he would be punished, and he would not be able to take another punishment after last night at least not for another few days. He did not question were they were going, merely followed. Shivering at the cold that played along his naked skin, he was not permitted to wear clothes whilst he was inside the Do'Urden house and was only permitted to wear clothes outside IF Matron Malice wished it, which was hardly ever, not that he had ever really saw the outside of the world.

Finally Briza slowed and entered a room and Drizzt realised he was in the throne room.

Seeing Matron Malice on the throne he crawled to the steps of the throne and pressed his head against the stone floor his back open to anything she wished to throw at him.

Drizzt didn't move or speak as the Matron addressed Briza and the others over him, when Malice suddenly turned onto him.

"Slave, do you know why you have been brought here?"

"No Mistress," Drizzt answered still not sitting up.

"You may sit," and Drizzt sat up relief crossing his features as the pressure was taken from his back. Once he would have punished for letting his expressions show so easily across his face, now they preferred it, anything hidden from them was punished.

"I have arranged another raid to be taken up on the surface another group of elves has been found and Firstboy Dinin will be commanding the group, Maya will be going with the group to aid in getting to the surface. Do you know why I tell you this slave?" Malice asked.

Drizzt sat staring at the feet of the Matron, "No mistress I do not understand."

Cackling laughter filled the room. "You are to be going with the troops, you will be the pleasure on the way up and back, we do not wish for our soldiers to be bored."

Drizzt froze, he would be servicing a group of warriors, he was going to be in pain and a lot of it. His breathing picked up as his eyes widened and a soft whimper fell before he could stop it.

"The raid will leave as soon as Dinin is ready. Go my son and bring us the pleasure of dead elves and the pleasure of Lolth. "

Dinin bowed to his mother and turned, "Come slave," he ordered.

Quickly Drizzt bowed to the Matron and backed up, he learned he was never to turn away from the Matron ever. Exiting the room he spotted Dinin waiting for him. "You may stand and walk slave, I don't want you slowing us down" the drow turned and quickly Drizzt stood and walked after the man always several feet behind the man.

"You are to service any drow that comes to you, when we rest for the nights. During the trips you are to stick to my side." Turning Dinin attached a leather leash to the collar, "This will ensure that you don't leave my side.

Grabbing the end of the leash he pulled and Drizzt stumbled along behind him. "You will also be given clothing as you can't be walking through the underdark without any clothes. You will bring to much attention to yourself." Reaching the entrance to the home of Do'Urdon, Dinin turned and grabbed Drizzt by the back of his neck and they began to levitate down to the ground below. Drizzt was no longer able to do this, for not only did the collar symbolise the fact Drizzt was slave but it also sealed the innate abilities of the drow. Reaching the lower level Dinin pulled him along to group of drow warriors waiting, all eyes were fixed to Drizzt.

Nodding to one of the elves the man walked forward in his arms was a tunic, leggings and a simple cloak. Opening his arms at the nod from Dinin Drizzt accepted the clothing. "Get dressed," Dinin snapped as he watched Maya come floating out of the house. Quickly Drizzt dressed, loving the feel of the cloth on his skin again.

"Okay let's go," Maya ordered and the troops fell into double lines and they marched from the Do'Urdon home and straight into the underdark. For hours they travelled silently only using sign language. Until Dinin called the group to a halt when one of the scouts found a cave with a small opening just big enough for a drow to fit through. Calling an end to the day they drow entered the cave and Dinin set two sentries on the door. Turning to Drizzt he looked over the slave, the young drows shoulder's drooped, sweat covered his body, he was clearly exhausted from the long day.

Reaching over he unclipped the leash, "My men have access to you now, they aren't to do anything to you that will make you unable to keep up with us tomorrow." Pulling a gag out of his pocket he presented it to Drizzt, opening his mouth the ball filled his mouth. Taking the straps, Dinin clipped them together behind the slaves head, "Now you won't scream loudly enough to draw any attention to us.

Turning away Dinin moved over to his sister and they began to talk, he had always been able to talk with Maya more easily than his other sisters.

Drizzt trembled as he looked around and a warrior gestured for him to join him and rest of the troops that watched him hungrily. Fear pulsed through his body as he stumbled over to the warriors.

"Strip," the man that gestured to him ordered.

Quickly the drow stripped away his clothes and immediately began to shiver in the cold air. Setting the clothes on the side in a place he would be able to find again he turned to the drow.

"Put your hands against the wall and spread your legs like the whore you are."

Tears filled his eyes, but he did as he was told, silent sobs shaking his shoulders. He gave a slight jump when he felt fingers penetrate him spreading lube quickly around his channel. Suddenly a cock was forced inside him. A soft grunt was forced from Drizzt's lips but it was swallowed by the gag. Closing his eyes he concentrated on standing as the drow slipped in and out, the initial penetration hurt. But nothing more, he was used to being used this way now, but he knew after a while the drow cocks that would soon be pounding into him would begin to hurt. Behind him the elf began to pound faster and Drizzt could feel cum enter his body, quickly the elf pulled out and another replaced him entering swiftly. Drow after drow came inside him and by the eleventh, his body felt like it was on fire, his rectum burned and each pump of the drow behind him felt like it was tearing him inside out, and his back was in knots. Slowly he did the math in his head, there were seventeen in the group and eleven had already taken him, Maya and Dinin showed no interest in joining them and there were two sentries on post and they would not join them, so it left two more to have their way with him. The grunt above him signalled the end of the one inside him. The last two were quick and hard. Finally Drizzt was allowed to fall onto the floor. Closing his eyes he shivered, his exhausted body twitching. After several minutes he crawled over to his clothes and dragged them on. Even in the darkness of the cave Drizzt could see his thighs were covered in blood and cum. Tears running down his face he pulled his leggings up and crawled over to Dinin and Maya, he had no energy to stand.

Reaching the pair he collapsed.

Dinin merely glanced at him and turned away, "Sleep slave you will need energy for tomorrow." Nodding Drizzt curled up on the spot and immediately fell into the darkness of exhausted sleep.

The following three days were the same, the long tiring walk during the day and the sex followed at night. By the end of the four days, Drizzt was exhausted, his body no longer wanting to move, his eyes dull and his stomach growling endlessly for not once was he fed. Not once was the gag removed from his mouth the moment it had passed his lips. Stumbling behind Dinin he moaned as he tripped going down onto his hands and knees.

"Stupid slave, get up," Dinin snarled pulling on the leash. Groaning Drizzt started to push himself up when a call from the rear guard sudden call echoed through the cavern. "GNOMES."

Dinin turned and dropped the leash. "Form up," he called. Suddenly all the elves formed a semi-circle their backs to the wall behind them, Drizzt in the middle of them. Silence fell over the group and there was sudden roar and small grey humanoids flooded the chamber and rushed at the drow. Suddenly swords, yells and screams was all that could be heard.

Slowly the drow moved tighter together and away from Drizzt, shivering and whimpering softly the young drow tried to keep up but his legs failed to stay under him. Slowly the drow warriors moved away from him the distance between them extending further and further.

"And what do we have here?" a hand clasped around the back of Drizzt's neck. The hand forced him around and he came face to face with a thin drawn out grey gnome. He began to tremble as the gnome closed in and peered more closely.

"A slave, a drow slave, the irony of it all." The gnome leered at him. "A hand suddenly smashed the side of his head blackness enveloped his eyes and he collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: A drow slave?

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Drizzt is found of treason against the Spider Queen and is turned into a slave for the Do'Urden family. But what happens when salvation comes in the shape of a sun elf?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Drizzt that right belongs to R.

**Chapter:** 3

A:N/ To those who are saying my spelling is still bad. Do remember I am Australian so I am spelling in the Australian English way.

Blinking he opened his eyes, he blinked as he looked around the large cavern he hung in, his arms stretched way above his head his legs dangling in midair. He often woke in this position but never had he woken to an audience of gray gnomes around him. Swallowing he realised that the gag had been removed and he felt the dull ache in his jaws from the days of being forced open. Slowly he looked around the cavern and over the gnomes that watched him. Slowly the crowd parted and a large gnome, the one that had originally captured him came through, in his hands a large whip was curled. A soft whimper crossed his lips and the gnomes laughed at the pitiful sound and the gnome with the whip flicked it out as he walked behind Drizzt and the whip lashed out. A soft wail passed Drizzt lips at the crack against his skin. Slowly the whip cracks became more and more painful and Drizzt's screams echoed through the gnomes home. Gradually the crowd left, leaving him and his abuser alone. One last crack slapped against his bare back, his shirt ripped to shreds leaving tatters flapping from his shoulders. Blood dripped slowly down his side and splattered against the floor, forming a small puddle under him.

The chains above him clinked and he fell to the ground his blood soaking into his pants. Whimpering he looked up at the gnome above him. "You are to stay here over night," the gnome pulled a small statue of a black cat from his pocket and placed it on the ground. "Guenhwyvar, come here." Grey mist began to swirl and soon a large black panther stood in the figurines place. "Guenhwyvar will watch over you making sure that you will not move from this spot. You are going to pay for the crimes of your people. Tomorrow the high council will decide your execution." He turned and walked away. Drizzt watched him go before he turned his eyes to the large black cat. Slowly he curled up into a ball, it didn't matter that the panther was there, he could hardly move as it was, let alone escaping from a gnome strong hold. As the night passed, he curled tighter, shivers wracking his body from the cold. Movement around him made him open his eyes to look up. The panther moved closer to him and laid down beside him. Cautiously he shifted forward and pressed himself up against the black velvet. For the first time in a long time he was warm. Closing his eyes he snuggled up closer to the cat and fell slowly asleep. The first thing he woke to was screams.

"HOOK HORRORS." Looking up over the body of Guenhwyvar he saw the large, heavily armoured exoskeleton. Guenhwyvar stood over him growling at the Hook Horrors that stampeded towards them. Whimpering Drizzt started to crawl away towards the closest wall. When a set of jaws closed around the back of his neck gently and pulled him along until he was pushed up against the wall. Turning Drizzt watched as Guenhwyvar stood in front of him, she snarled at the Hook Horror walking towards them. Suddenly the large cat leaped upwards landing on top of the horror her jaws and claws slashing at the creature but not once did she penetrate the armour of the horror. Watching with wide eyed he watched the horror slam up against the wall, a yowl followed as Guenhwyvar was squashed against the wall, her battered body collapsing against the ground. Drizzt slowly crawled across to her, tears ran down his cheeks as he placed his hand against the soft fur and patted the cat. Slowly soft grey mist covered her and the cat disappeared and a black figurine stood in its place. Picking it up he watched the Hook Horror turned towards him. Shivering Drizzt curled up the figure in the centre of the ball. The sounds of steal hitting armour made him look up and a drow warrior levitated down to him and grabbed him and pulled him over his shoulder and ran. Drizzt watched as the ground pass beneath him and closed his eyes, the pain of in his back making him lose conscious.

Okay so that was quick I know. I just wanted to bring Guen in and I forgot about her in the first few chapters. So I just slotted that in so Guen could be in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: A drow slave?

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Drizzt is found of treason against the Spider Queen and is turned into a slave for the Do'Urden family. But what happens when salvation comes in the shape of a sun elf?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Drizzt that right belongs to R.

**Chapter:** 4

When he finally came to he was lying on his back. Opening his eyes he let his head fall to the side and his eyes fell on an opening in the rocks and there was light lights sparkling beyond that. That's when Drizzt realised he was looking at the sky once more and they had reached the surface, finally.

"You're awake," Drizzt turned his head the other way and Dinin stood over him. "Because of you we have to wait till tomorrow night we have to wait for the next night to come as it is almost dawn already." Dinin looked over the elf, "Get up," he snarled.

Groaning Drizzt immediately did as he was told.

"Did they use you?" Dinin asked.

"No they did not, they only whipped me master," Drizzt lowered his eyes.

Dinin reached inside his pocket and Drizzt flinched and watched amazed as Dinin pulled out the small black figure of a cat.

'_Guen,' _Drizzt thought.

"I took the liberty of looking this over and it is a useless piece of shit, you may keep the trinket for now. Mother Matron will want to look at it when we get home. For now," he threw the figurine at Drizzt's feet and the elf followed it immediately and gathered the figurine in his hands clutching it to his chest looking up at Dinin, "you will pleasure the men, until tomorrow night." Dinin pulled a gag out of his pocket. "Good thing I brought a back up just in case." Once more the gag was forced inside his mouth. "Go." He pushed Drizzt towards the line of drow waiting and they elf sobbed and stripped off his pants and placed the figurine inside the material and walked over to the warriors and bowed.

"On your knees pet," one elf said and Drizzt complied, kneeling. A hand pushed his shoulders down till he was on his hands and knees. Swiftly a elf entered him and Drizzt grunted, but there was no pain he was well stretched from the days of use already. It wasn't till the third had had his fill did an elf crouch in front of him and began to whisper in his ear. "Did you enjoy them using you, their huge cocks pumping in and out of you?"

Drizzt looked up his eyes wide, and shook his head.

"No?" the drow grinned, "I don't believe you, you enjoy anything that pumps inside you filling you with their seed. You truly are a whore."

Drizzt shook his head harder, tears glistening in his eyes and falling down his cheeks.

"You still don't like the truth do you, my little whore," the elf looked up and nodded to another, "then let me show you that we are correct."

A hand slipped under him and began to fondle him, his cock started to harden, and Drizzt shook his head. "No please," he tried to beg but nothing but moans and grunts could be heard behind the gag.

"See you enjoy it don't you, you like the pumping of your arse, your cock is hard and twitching, beg, beg for your release."

Drizzt looked up at the drow his eyes wide a loud groan came from his throat as the elf inside him found his prostate and began to hammer it hard, hitting it with each thrust.

He could feel the pleasure building up inside of him and he let go with a cry and his cum splattered the floor under him. The elves around him laughed and the one inside him came to be replaced. Eventually they all had their fill, but the night wasn't over yet, not for poor Drizzt. Whilst he was still in the kneeling position the main elf knelt once again in front of him and lifted Drizzt's chin making him look up and straight at the large dildo in his hand. Drizzt eyes widened, the dildo was large, larger than any of the men that had taken him. And it was made of rock, making it impossible to bend inside his body. The elf grinned and moved around behind Drizzt and forced his cheeks apart and placed the tip at the red and swollen entrance of Drizzt and pushed. Being so loose and full of cum the dildo entered easily, but it still stretched him further than ever before. Choking on sobs Drizzt's world went blank momentarily.

Hands grabbed his limp body and pushed him up against a stalagmite and tied him so he was on his knees kneeling. Hands removed the gag and it was replaced by a cock. Opening his mouth Drizzt slipped the man inside his mouth and began to lick and suck. Eventually he came and Drizzt swallowed.

"You are to pleasure any man that comes to you. And you will use that lovely mouth to suck him dry."

Like that hours blended together and the world faded to nothing but what was in front of him. By the time the next day was over, Drizzt's throat was dry and scratchy, his back was in knots and his knees aching.

Dinin came over to him with his pants in his hands with the figurine tucked safely inside. "We leave in ten minutes," he said as he cut the ropes holding Drizzt. The elf slumped forward and nodded. When Dinin picked up the gag that laid beside Drizzt the younger elf opened in his mouth but Dinin shook his head and pocketed it instead. Getting dressed slowly and walked over to Dinin and the group, the large plug inside him making it difficult to walk.

Standing beside Dinin, Drizzt recognized the eagerness in his eyes. "This time slave you will not stuff it up for us."

Turning to Maya, the priestess nodded to Dinin, "I will wait here for your return." Looking at the slave she sneered, "and take that filth with you I don't want him around me."

Nodding Dinin attached the leash to Drizzt's collar and nodded to his men and they jogged out into the darkness on the night on the surface, with Drizzt barely keeping up.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: A drow slave?

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Drizzt is found of treason against the Spider Queen and is turned into a slave for the Do'Urden family. But what happens when salvation comes in the shape of a sun elf?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Drizzt that right belongs to R.

**Hey sorry this took so long to get you this. I have been really busy with my exam and christmas and everything else. But here is the next chapter so enjoy.**

**Chapter:** 5

Erendriel, a male elf from the small village of Noldor crept through the trees with a small group of elven rangers. They were following the tracks of those that had slaughtered the moon elves from the village beside theirs. Erendriel may be a sun elf but those of kin stood together especially those of the Silivian Forest. They knew they were following drow elves and the murders would be deep underground by now but they would cover the hole that they came through to get here. Stopping Erendriel peered ahead and in a clearing knelt a drow, with a finger to his lips they moved quietly forward and they knelt their bows and arrows trained on the drow. Calling out in the common tongue used by all races Erendriel asked, "You will put your hands in the air drow, we have arrows trained upon you and there is no escape."

The drow in the clearing did nothing he didn't even twitch. Frowning Erendriel looked closer and saw the ropes holding the drow in place. Signaling to the other elves he walked forward to the kneeling drow and crouched just out of hands reach, when he saw the blindfold, gag and the ropes that bound him in place. Silently he went back to his friends. "The drow is bound, gagged and blindfolded and had what looked like a collar on his throat. It looks like the drow have left a slave here to die." Erendriel looked back at the figure in the centre sadly.

"I don't care, he is still a drow and they have killed many of our kind it is time to make a repayment." A male elf beside him growled and brought his bow up and sighted.

"No, Akkar," Erendriel stepped in front of the bow. "I want to find out who and what he is before we kill him. We may be even able to get some useful information out of him, about the drow."

Akkar nodded and lowered his bow.

Erendriel nodded back to the elf and made his way back across the clearing and knelt once more in front of the drow and he reached out and placed a hand against the drow's arm.

Drizzt was surrounded in pain, he didn't even realize that there were six surface elves around him, talking about his fate, he didn't even sense the one in front of him until the hand touched him. Fear gripped Drizzt and he whimpered and he pulled back against the ropes his head bowing even further.

Erendriel was surprised by the reaction and he took his hand from the drows arm and lifted his hand to the blindfold.

Drizzt shivered now he knew that something was there he tried to listen for sounds and jumped again when the hand touched his face, his body refused to stop shivering in fear. He knew it wasn't one of the drow they would never walk out into the sun. So what or who was in front of him. The blindfold went slack against his face and sun light hit his eyes. Blinking back against the glare he peered up as far as the rope holding him would allow straight into the emerald green eyes of a surface elf.

Erendriel looked in surprise as the violet eyes blinked at him. They were the most beautifully coloured eyes he had ever seen yet they held so much fear, sorrow and pain in them.

"It's okay," Erendriel whispered softly and gently, in common, he didn't know if the drow understood him, but his voice was gentle and soothing. He didn't know how he knew, but somehow he did and he knew that this drow was a victim of his own kind as the moon elves were last night. He reached out and the drow flinched his eyes clenching tight as if expecting a blow, instead Erendriel ran his fingers slowly through Drizzt's long hair, which was a dull brown, from the dirt, blood and dried cum of the last few days. Drizzt leaned into the hand a soft whine left him as the hand carded through his hair, the gentle touch was nice and soothing. Slowly the hand moved down the back of his head and to the ties of the gag and it was slowly undone and the gag was softly removed from his mouth.

"There you go, isn't that better?" Erendriel asked softly as his hand still patted the top of Drizzt's head, as his other hand pocketed the gag. He watched the drow eyes slowly drift shut as he worked his jaw slowly open and closed. Quietly he eased his small dagger from his belt, the metal easing the smallest of sound. The drows violet eyes snapped open and widened in fear.

"No please, no please," Drizzt begged when he saw the blade and he pulled back away from the elf but the ropes pulled him short. Soft whimpers fell continuously from his lips as the green eyed elf moved closer to him.

Erendriel couldn't understand what the drow said but he could guess pretty easily. The drow was clearly terrified of him and his tone was clearly begging, Erendriel knew he was asking him not to. But all the elf intended to do was cut away the bonds that held the drow and he crawled forward and he watched as the drow whimpered and closed his eyes his shoulders slumping more, he had resigned himself to his fate. Sadness filled Erendriel he couldn't believe a race any race even the drow could do this kind of thing to their own kin. Gently, but quickly Erendriel cut the rope that was pulled taunt between Drizzt's collar and his knees. "There you go that wasn't so bad now was it?" Erendriel watched as the purple eyes looked up at him wide full of surprise.

Erendriel now having the drows attention he pointed to the knife and then reached down, ignoring the flinch and touched the ropes binding Drizzt's knees together.

Drizzt watched the elf repeat this movement over and over again, before he nodded, watching a soft smile etch over the elf's face. Drizzt watched the elf as he leaned over and cut the hopes that bound his knees together. Strands of his blonde hair falling over his face. He was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen, and the only one since his enslavement to show him kindness. He didn't know how long it would last but he didn't care, he would happily die now that the brief amount of kindness was granted to him. He watched the elf point to his wrists and then back to the knife. Drizzt nodded again and the elf slowly moved around behind him. He didn't understand why this elf was asking him. Nobody had asked him before they just told him what he had to do and no questions were to be asked otherwise he would be punished. Then he heard the gasp from the elf behind him and he stiffened and bowed his head. He couldn't even begin to imagine what his back would look like, first the whipping from Briza, then the whipping from the gnome he knew his back would be a mess. And from the odd itching he knew that infection had set in.

He felt the knife slid in between his wrists releasing them and then his ankles, but he didn't move from his position his arms and legs had deaden and were frozen. The elf moved around in front of him and smiled softly, Erendriel pulled his cloak off and placed it around the trembling drow. Gently he wrapped his arms around Drizzt and slowly began to move Drizzt's arms so they were in front of him. The drow mewled softly. "It's okay, it's okay, I don't mean to hurt you I'm sorry, it'll all be alright soon, it'll be okay soon."

Drizzt leant into the strong chest holding him, letting the elf manipulate him as he wanted him. Slowly he fell limp in the elf's arms as he picked him up. The drugs in him wouldn't allow him to sleep until night fell, but the cloak now protected him the sun's rays ending the burning.

"Erendriel, what do you think you are doing?" an angry voice made Drizzt flinch and look up, his eyes wide as he looked up at the angry sun elf glaring at him.

"Akkar," Erendriel snapped but his voice still gentle not to scare Drizzt. "Take all the men except Arlen, he and I will take the drow back to the village and I will take him to the elders. I want you and the others to continue what we originally set out to do and go and destroy the entrance to the under dark."

Akkar glared at the drow first and then at Erendriel, before collecting the other elves and they ran off.

"Alright lets go," Erendriel said to Arlen and they moved off through the trees. Slowly Drizzt let his eyes close and enjoy the warmth around him. A hand shook him and he jumped his eyes widening.

"Hey, hey, shhh," Erendriel rocked Drizzt slowly, before he put him slowly down on the grown. "I don't know if you understand me but I need to know your name." Erendriel put his hand on his chest and said, "Erendriel." He then pointed to Drizzt questioning look on his face. He pointed at his chest again, "Erendriel" he said again and then pointed at the other elf standing watching them and waiting. "Arlen." He then pointed to Drizzt.

Drizzt knew what he was after and he watched the elf and decided that it was safe. "Drizzt," he said softly pointing to his chest. Erendriel's smile grew and Drizzt couldn't help but smile back. Nodding Erendriel picked Drizzt back up and they continued into the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: A drow slave?

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Drizzt is found of treason against the Spider Queen and is turned into a slave for the Do'Urden family. But what happens when salvation comes in the shape of a sun elf?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Drizzt that right belongs to R.

**Chapter:** 6

**Hey sorry this took so long to update. I was occupied with one of my other stories. I am rewritting the ending of BROKEN, so if were reading that i am going to be finishing it soon.**

**Okay so I am starting to confuse myself with the talking and all the thoughts. So in another language other than elvish, I will use Italics and thoughts will be underlined. I will also start using some Drow language but I have the meaning after it just so you know what is said.**

It wasn't until Erendriel called his name and pointed upwards did Drizzt even realize that he was in a

village. High in the trees house interlocked between branches.

"_Wow_," Drizzt eyes opened at the beauty above him as they passed under the trees.

Erendriel chuckled at the amazed wide-eyed look on Drizzt's face, his violet eyes flashing.

Drizzt continued to stare up at the canopy until a cold voice made him look down to earth again. In front of him was a large interlocked branches that were curled and shaped into weaving designs. But what made him shiver were the five elves that stood glaring down at them.

"Erendriel, what is the meaning of this." The only ebony haired elf said glaring at them, his voice was hard.

Erendriel slowly lowered Drizzt to the ground and stepped forward.

"This drow's name is Drizzt," the drow looked up at his name only to flinch and look down again from the glare of the dark haired elf.

"We found him bound, gagged and blindfolded in a clearing of the forest. He has been severally beaten and he has a collar around his throat. I believe that he is a victim of drow cruelty as much as the moon elves were last night. I wish to look after him and learn from the ways of the drow so that we can protect ourselves from them in the future."

"Do you believe that this isn't some kind of trick to make us believe that he is safe and that when we welcome him into our arms, he won't turn around and slaughter us in the dark of the night in our beds?" One of the elves asked.

Drizzt couldn't understand a word they said but he did understand the anger laced in every word the elf spoke.

"No I do not believe this to be true, Drizzt was terrified of me and he –"

"You said was?"

"Yes I believe that I have grown a connection between us and he has come to trust me slightly." Erendriel said. "I believe that he has been too badly broken for him to be a threat."

"There is one easy way to find out that," the ebony elf walked down out of the building towards Drizzt. The young drow cringed fear coursing through his body, 'what was this elf going to do to him.' The elf stopped in front of him and began to unbuckle his belt and pulled the front of his pants down. Erendriel watched as Drizzt's eyes widen first with fear and then drop again in resignation. Erendriel knew this elf was broken why couldn't the others see this. Drizzt opened his lips and sat straighter so he could reach the soft flesh in front of him.

"Lord Llyndrathyl, that is enough". One of the other elves stepped down and out to them, as the ebony haired elf pulled back before Drizzt could take him in his mouth. "He is obviously tamed," the old elf turned to Erendriel "You may keep him, but he is forever to remain at your side or in your quarters, he is not to be wandering on his own until he is deemed truly safe."

Erendriel nodded, "Thank you Lord Lathai," he bowed.

"But first what of the rest of the scouts, where are they?"

"They went on ahead to seal up the gap that the drow came from." Erendriel answered.

"Very well, take the drow and go." The lords turned, Erendriel nodded and bowed, before kneeling in front of Drizzt and gathered in his arms once more and walked off towards his quarters high in the tree tops.

Drizzt blinked, he didn't understand what was going on, why didn't he finish the man before he was stopped? Why were they stopped? What was going to happen to him now? He looked up at Erendriel with wide eyes, "_Master?"_ he whispered nervously.

Erendriel smiled down on him and he stepped up to a tree and walked around it. Drizzt watched amazed as Erendriel placed his hand on the bark and a door slid open revealing a staircase that led upwards. As Erendriel took them upwards, Drizzt watched the stairs and he realised that they were actually apart of the tree, as if they had grown out of the tree. Finally they reached the top of the stairs and into an open area. The sides of the rooms were open, giving a near 360 degree look of the forest. Drizzt gasped, it was beautiful.

Erendriel smiled at the stunned look on the drow's face. He looked over the drow, he looked exhausted the bags under his eyes dark and heavy, but he was also filthy, Erendriel knew his hair should've been white but instead it was mousy brown with dirt and he smelled of old blood, sweat and stale sex. Drizzt needed a bath, and then his wounds taken care to before he was to sleep.

Walking through the main room he entered a small door way, into a high walled room with a circle hollow in the centre.

Slowly he lowered Drizzt beside the hollow and waved his hand over the hole in the centre of the hollow. Immediately the hollow began to fill with water.

Drizzt watched the hollow fill with water. The elf, _'Erendriel,' _he told himself, was going to have a bath. Sudden fear filled what if Erendriel wanted a bath, what if he wanted to use him. Drizzt felt his eyes fill with tears, "_Naut saes del dos, del dos, naut saes del dos_ (No please, not yet, no please not yet)," he begged softly. He watched Erendriel turn to him surprise on his face. As quickly as his stiff and sore muscles would allow he turned until he was on his knees, his forehead pressed to the ground.

Erendriel frowned he couldn't understand the elf and it was starting to cause a problem, the drow was obviously terrified and he had no idea what of and how to comfort him that he was going to do nothing to him. Standing he watched Drizzt flinch and crawl back slightly. "Stay here, I will be right back," he said softly. Quickly he walked out and over to one of the windows and called a bird over to him and spoke to it in soft elvish before watching it fly off to another tree house. Sitting down he let his head fall his hands as he waited for a reply, he needed help with Drizzt and he hoped that the other elf would come.

Barely five minutes passed by before he heard the door to the tree open and he stood, and soon a female elf with silver flowing hair came out of the stair way.

"Thank you for coming Ava," Erendriel said bowing in greeting.

"You said you needed help, Erendriel. I am always happy to help a friend." Ava said smiling.

"Yes, I need help with a language problem," Erendriel said, looking back towards the bathroom.

Ava smiled, "With your little drow friend?"

Erendriel turned to her surprised.

Ava laughed, "It has already gone around the entire village and is spreading through the forest fast."

Erendriel shook his head, "Of course," he gave a soft laugh, before sobering, "Ava I need you to talk to him, I know you don't know drow but you know the language of the gnomes, and as a drow he probably knows it."

"Of course," Ava nodded and Erendriel smiled his thanks and led her towards the bathroom.

Drizzt shivered, he knew he was in trouble, his master had left in frustration, he saw it in his body language. He knelt there for five minutes, but it felt like an eternity. He shouldn't have spoken. He was to remain silent in his better's presence unless spoken to. He had learnt that, but the elf's kindness had gotten the better of him and it shouldn't have and now he was going to be punished. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his masters return until Erendriel called his name. Looking up Drizzt's eyes immediately fell upon the elven woman. Erendriel watched in shook as Drizzt began to shake even harder the whimpers falling from his throat became louder.

"_Saes nelgeth ussa, saes nelgeth ussa,(please forgive me, please forgive me_)" he heard the elf whimpered over and over. Erendriel looked across to Ava and she shook her head. Kneeling she began to softly talk to the drow in gnome.

'Why did his master bring a female. He was stupid he should of just let this elf have his way with him. Men were easily sated once they had come they would leave him alone. Females however like to torture him for hours upon hours."

Drizzt began to plead, _"Saes nelgeth ussa, saes nelgeth ussa_?"

He heard fabric sway and a soft voice began to talk in gnome, "_My name is Ava, Drizzt I won't hurt you.'_

Drizzt looked up to the elven female and blinked, his pleas halting.

Ava looked into the violet eyes and smiled softly, "_What were you saying just before?"_

"_Please forgive me" _Drizzt answered.

"_Why?" _Ava asked, "_What do you need to be forgiven for."_

"_I didn't obey master."_

"_And who is your master?"_

"_Erendriel."_

Ava blinked in surprise and turned to Erendriel, "He says that you are his master and that you didn't obey him."

Erendriel frowned, "I haven't asked him to do anything."

Ava turned back to Drizzt who was watching them curiously, "_Erendriel says that you have done nothing wrong."_

"_But I didn't bathe him as he wanted me to," _Drizzt answered confused.

Ava turned back to Erendriel, "He says you wanted him to bathe you."

Erendriel shook his head, "No I wanted him to bathe, he needs to be clean before I can attend to his wounds."

"_He doesn't want you to bathe him but for you to bathe, so he clean your wounds." _Ava said.

"_But why does he want that I am just a slave?" _Drizzt asked confused, his fear for the female slowly easing.

Ava shook her head, "_Drizzt nobody, no person should be in pain when someone can help them. Erendriel just wants to help you and make you better."_

Drizzt sat confused. Why? Was the one word floating around inside his mind.

Ava smiled and climbed to her feet and turned to Erendriel. "He understands that you want to wash him and then you will clean his wounds. That should be enough to get you by till tonight and then putting him to sleep will be easy enough. I will come by again tomorrow in the morning to help you."

"Thank you Ava for your help," Erendreil said.

"_I will see you tomorrow Drizzt." _Ava said nodding to the drow and began to turn when she stopped and looked down at her skirts and a dark hand in them.

Looking at the drow she watched him quickly retract his hand and his eyes flickered to Erendriel when he asked softly, "_Will master use me tonight?"_

Ava was shocked from the question her eyes widening and Drizzt cringed and pulled back. "_Saes_(_I'm sorry.")_

Erendriel noticed the change, "What is it? What did he say?"

"He asked if you were going to use him tonight?"

"What?" Erendriel shook his head, "No," he protested.

Drizzt heard the revulsion in his masters voice cringed. 'You idiot he screamed at himself, you never ask only answer, he will be twice as rough now IDIOT.' 

Ava looked down at the cringing drow on the ground. "_No Drizzt he will not be." _She watched the drow noticeably relax. Nodding to Erendriel she left in a hurry.

Erendriel crouched in front of Drizzt and gave a soft smile and pointed to Drizzt's pants and then to the water.

Nodding Drizzt stripped quickly and crawled to the side of the bath.

Erendriel watched as Drizzt stripped he saw the whip marks again and sadness filled him, the elf had to be in pain. When the elf turned from him, he saw the blood and dried seed that covered the inside and back of his thighs. Erendriel shook his head sadly and heard a sigh as Drizzt slipped into the water.

Drizzt closed his eyes as the warm water flowed over his skin, It had been a long time since he was allowed to enjoy such a luxury.

He heard the rustle of cloth and looked up to find Erendriel naked and slipping into the tub.

'No, no, no, he said he wouldn't use me,' Drizzt panicked backing up fast in the water till his back was pressed against the edge of the bath. 'Why do they always lie."

Erendriel watched the drow back up and put his hands in the air and said softly, "I am not going to hurt you, I am not going to hurt you." He grabbed a washing cloth on the side of the tub and rubbed it against his skin. Before moving to Drizzt. Slowly he reached out and took his arm.

Drizzt's breathing was light and fast, as the sun elf took his hand and softly began to drag the cloth across his skin, clearing away the top layer of dirt. Layer by layer the dirt peeled away leaving his arm clean. Gently Erendriel took Drizzt's other arm and began washing it.

Drizzt watched memorized as Erendriel slowly and gently washed his arms. The water around them slowly turning brown. Closing his eyes he leant back against the edge of the bath as the cloth moved over his chest.

"Drizzt," the soft call of his name made him jerk sitting up from the space he had wondered into.

Erendriel sat in front of him and smiled and motioned for him to turn around. Drizzt nodded and did as he was told.

Erendriel sadly looked at the mutated back and began to clean the dirt away this time with much more care than he used for the drow's arms. Slowly dirt fell away and ivory skin was revealed, Erendriel had Drizzt stand and he washed his legs and as he moved up on the backs of his thighs he noticed the large end of the butt plug.

His eyes widened, the thing was huge and as far as he could tell it was made from stone, it must hurt so badly. He watched as Drizzt start to shake.

"He's seen the plug, I can tell. Oh no," Drizzt began to shiver half, with the cold of the air and the other fear, "I should have never asked if he would use me or not, now he sees me as the whore I am." Erendriel laid a comforting hand on his thigh and made soothing sounds. In a soft voice he said, "I am going to take the plug out, bear with me okay," he knew Drizzt couldn't understand him.

Drizzt heard the man talk behind him, he could understand but the words were gentle. And he bowed his head as he felt the hands slowly slide up the inside of his thighs, each inch closer he got Drizzt's arse the more the drow stiffened. Slowly he felt Erendriel grabbed the end of the plug and began to pull, at first there was a small resistance before it slid free followed by a gush of blood mixed with semen.

Drizzt cried out as the plug left his body and his knees buckled and he dropped landing finding himself encased in the elf's arms. Drizzt looked up at the concerned face above him. His eyes immediately flickered to the plug still in the elf's hands and stiffened.

Erendriel let his other hand go and the drow just laid stiff pressed against his lower half of his chest lying along his thighs. He indicated to the plug and the drow began to whimper, he wiggled it to the side and then threw it across the room. Both of them watched as it bounced several times before it came to a rolling stop against a wall.

Drizzt gasped and immediately looked up at the elf, who smiled down at him. Erendriel smiled at the confused expression etched across Drizzt's face. He had a feeling he would get used to seeing that expression a lot. Glancing he spotted the washing cloth that he dropped and picked it up before running his fingers softly down the drow's arm and placed the cloth inside his hand, and he pointed to Drizzt's lower half. Nodding Drizzt sat up and began to wash himself vigorously clearing away the blood and cum of the last week.

Drizzt's breathing became eratic as he scrubbed, to him no matter how clean his skin was the dirt was still there, "_Pelekt, pelekt, pelekt, pelekt, pelekt," (_Dirty, dirty, dirty.) Images of drow males filling him flooded his mind.

Erendriel watched sadness in his eyes as the drow, muttered as he scrubbed till his skin was raw, he called a stop to it before he started to bleed. "Drizzt," the drow apparently didn't hear him over his tirade, "Drizzt," he called a little more sharply large violet eyes snapped up to him, his body frozen. The elf held his hands up and smiled. Drizzt was now clean, everything expect his hair. He grabbed a fistful of his own hair and began to pretend he was washing it then pointed to Drizzt's hair, before pointing to the shampoo and conditioner bottles on the side of the tub. Drizzt nodded before moving to the bottles and grabbed one. Drizzt began to squeeze some of the lotion into his hand before a shake from Erendriel stopped him. Confused, Drizzt saw the elf open his hand indicating to the bottle, didn't this elf want him to wash his hair now he was taking the bottle away. Confused he handed, the bottle to Erendriel he motioned Drizzt to turn around and he slowly began to wet down Drizzt's hair before he began to clean it. Slowly the grey and brown hair began to turn into white. But it didn't gleam, it was lifeless and dull, but Erendriel was going to change that he swore he was going to put life back into this drow, no matter how long it took. Now he was finished washing the drow he stood and wary violet eyes immediately locked onto his crotch before flickering back to his face before dropping again.

When he felt the elf stand he turned and right in front of him was the soft cock of his new master. He should have known that the elf would want payment for being so kind to him. Slowly he leaned forward his mouth opening to take the soft member in his mouth, when the elf in front of him suddenly disappeared, with a swoosh of water. Blinking Drizzt glanced around to find Erendriel out of the water and pulling on a dressing gown shaking his head. Fear enveloped him and he began to whimper, what had he done? He didn't please his master? What did he want? He was so confused', tears began to leak from the side of his eyes.

Erendriel cursed himself for standing up like that of course the drow was going to see it like he was wanting him to suck him off. Idiot, he cursed once more, as he pulled on the robe, a soft whimper made him look up to see Drizzt staring at him in fear his eyes slightly filled with tears, and he cursed himself again, now he had to go and scare Drizzt. Fool. Glancing at the drow he didn't have a clue as to what to say or do so he grabbed a towel and he motioned for Drizzt to come out of the water.

Drizzt shivered as he did as he was told and crawled from the tub and crouched at the elf's feet shivering. With his eyes closed he waited for the stinging strike from a hand, but instead a soft towel encased him and began to wipe him down, drying the moisture from his body. Surprised and confused eyes looked up at Erendriel once more and the elf had to smile at the cute expression.

Indicating to drow to stand he led them into the sleeping chambers and pointed to the chair and he moved to collect his healing salves, and when he returned he found Drizzt kneeling before the chair, the violet eyes following his movements. Sitting in the chair, he motioned for Drizzt to turn.

Shivering Drizzt did as he was told and a warm hand began to rub cream along the welts of his back. He didn't understand why his new master was healing him, but he didn't care he loved the feeling of the soft hand but before to soon the elf was finished and he was pointed towards a small bed and indicated to go to sleep. Wary Drizzt crawled under the sheets and watched as his master settled into a chair and picked up a book. Drizzt knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep until the poison wore its way so he let his mind wander and in the early hours of the next morning he fell into an exhausted slumber. Snuggled into the mattress amazed at how soft it was compared to the hard stone floor he normally slept on and the warmth of the sheets. The moment the poison had left his system he fell asleep.

Erendriel got no sleep that night or the entire next day as he watched over the drow sleeping his limbs twitching arbitrarily.

When Drizzt finally woke it was early morning, birds were welcoming the new day his eyes flickered towards the chair where his master last was and found it empty. Easing out of the sheets he straightened and tidied the bed, stretching he relished the feel of his body not being in pain for once, before crawling to the window and looking down and over the forest around him. The forest was just lit by the light of false dawn. As Drizzt watched the sun's first rays, come up and over the trees. Drizzt gasped in pain as the light felt like it had hit him smack first in the face, pulling back he retreated into the shadows of the room.

"Drizzt?" he heard his name beginning called and he twirled to find Erendriel standing behind him and he dropped hard to the ground head lowering to the floor.

"_Master."_

**_Okay, _so is this Italics and underline thing working please let me know. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: A drow slave?

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Drizzt is found of treason against the Spider Queen and is turned into a slave for the Do'Urden family. But what happens when salvation comes in the shape of a sun elf?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Drizzt that right belongs to R.

**Chapter:** 7

Erendriel smiled and watched one of the female elves in the village, Eleon. She was the elf to go to in the village if you were an elf that couldn't sew or if you wanted something special to be made. She was friendly and had agreed to help him, over night she had made a simple shirt and pants for Drizzt, which he now held in his hands. Turning he made his way back up the stairs. As he entered the main room he stopped seeing Drizzt was no longer in his bed and immediately spotted him against the window. Erendriel studied the drow beside the window watching the awe on his face, his violet eyes sparkling, a small smile twitching at the side of his mouth, long white hair swayed in the soft breeze. Looking from the drow's face he remember Drizzt was naked. With a soft amount of colour rising to his cheeks he studied the drow's body. It was too skinny ribs showing under stretched skin and bony hips protruded ugly and the skin itself had a dull look to it, but under that it was graceful, long and streamlined, much like the body of the surface elves. That's when the sun light hit the drow and soft smile turned into pain when the sunlight hit him. Watching the drow jerk back into the shade, he called out. "Drizzt." And he watched as the drow dropped to the ground head bowing right down to the ground. He heard the drow mutter something.

Shaking his head sadly he walked forward and knelt next to the drow and took the pile of clothes in his hands and placed them beside Drizzt. "Drizzt," he said and the elf's head rose slightly to look at him. Erendriel pointed to the clothes and he smiled.

Drizzt looked at the clothes as he sat up and frowned and his head went to the side before looking back up at the elf. Erendriel sighed and picked the clothing up and pushed them against Drizzt's chest. He watched the light shine in the lavender eyes and watched as Drizzt hastily pull on the clothes, as a bird flew through the open window.

Drizzt ran his hands over the material it was soft and silky against his skin.

His hands ran down to the pants when he froze and he looked up at Erendriel, talking to the bird, his eyes wide, '_Guen,' _he thought. His master smiled at him and left the room for the stairs, the moment he was out of sight, Drizzt was on his feet and scrambled into the bathroom. A sigh of relief let him when he spotted his old pants and almost ran to them, searching the pockets for the figurine, finding it he hugged it to his chest and moved back into the main room and he froze, master and the female elf, Ava, stood looking at him. Dropping to his knees he bowed deeply.

Erendriel frowned when he saw Drizzt cradling something in his hands against his chest. "What do you have?" He asked gently.

He heard the confused and questioning tone in his master's voice. With his shoulders slumping he held his hands up, the figurine resting in his palms. Soft fingers took the figurine from his hands and he caught a sob in his throat before it escaped and instead silent tears slid freely down his face. His one friend and small as that friendship was, was gone, forever lost to him.

Erendriel gently turned the small figurine between his fingers, studying the beautifully crafted panther. "It's quite beautiful," he showed it to Ava who nodded before turning back to Drizzt. Whatever this figurine was it obviously meant something to the young drow from the way he cradled it to his chest. "Drizzt," he said softly. And he cursed softly as glistening purple eyes met his, his cheeks streaked with tears. He smiled and handed the figurine back. The violet eyes widened and a hand moved out so fast taking the figuring before it was tucked up against the drow's chest.

Ava smiled from the side where she watched. "_He was never going to keep it Drizzt he merely wanted to see what got your interest."_

Drizzt looked up at the female elf slowly before he nodded acknowledging he understood.

"_It's very nice does it have a name?"_

"_Guenhwyvar."_

"_Pretty."_

Drizzt watched the elf before finally asking. "_Does master wish anything?"_

Ava blinked and turned to Erendriel.

"What were you talking about?" the male elf asked, envious of Ava.

"About the figurine, its name is Guenhwyvar, and then he asked if you wished anything" Ava said softly.

"Well, I have breakfast here and I need him to understand that he isn't allowed to leave this tree without me. Also I wish to ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Ava nodded.

"Could you please help me teach him how to speak in elvish and common tongue please?"

"Of course," Ava laughed, "you didn't even have to ask."

"Thank you Ava." Erendriel turn back to Drizzt and watched as she explained the one rule to him.  
"_I'm sorry that but you aren't allowed to leave this tree-house Drizzt otherwise Erendriel and you will get into a lot of trouble." _She waited and Drizzt nodded. "_But I and Erendriel are going to teach you how to speak in elvish and common tongue. What I will do is point at something and say the name in elvish first and then in common tongue and then you can repeat the words back to me or Erendriel."_

"_I understand."_

Ava stood and turned to Erendriel explaining the same thing to him. Erendriel nodded and he smiled putting his hand in his pocket he pulled out a small stone. Crouching in front of Drizzt he pointed to it and said _"Nar. _Stone_". _

Drizzt nodded and repeated, and watched Erendriel's face light up. Next the elf pointed to a cup of water and splashed it. "_Lalala. _Water_." _Before he began to pointing to the other things around the room and began to name things, Drizzt coping.

From there he learned fast, amazing Erendriel. Drizzt picked up and learned the elvish language fast and soon began to hold short conversations between him and Ava. A routine fell into place. In the morning Drizzt would stand by the window every morning waiting for the sun to come up, standing in its rays ignoring the pain until it became unbearable and he would retreat back into the shade of the room. He was now able to stand in the sun for nearly half an hour before he had to retreat. He would then eat with Erendriel and sometimes Ava would join with them. And they would spend the day inside studying words or Erendriel would leave the tree and Drizzt would stay there always standing in the sun, he would get used to the sun so he could walk outside and the beauty of the forest. Then in the afternoons they would eat again and then retreat to their beds and the routine would start again the next day.

Nearly two months passed before Drizzt braved the outside world, in the late afternoon when the tree canopy hid the sun from view casting long shadows.

Drizzt smiled as he walked along the small path, his bare feet hardly making a sound as he moved, Ava and Erendriel followed along behind him, letting him wander where he wished. They started with the edge of the village so he could get used to the other elves a few at the time. They talked softly as Drizzt ran his hands softly over the bark of trees and the leaves of plants.

He had bent over to smell a flower when a male elf appeared from round the tree and he froze staring at the drow. Drizzt stood and bowed his hand forming the twisted form on his chest that Erendriel showed him as the greeting sign between elves. The elf shakily bowed and made the symbol on his chest before very quickly disappearing back into the trees from where he had come. Drizzt rose out of his bow as Erendriel came up to his side. "Drizzt?" he questioned softly seeing the sad look on the drow's face he knew the young elf just wanted to be accepted.

Drizzt looked up into the face of the sun elf and smiled softly, "I'm okay. You said they would need time to accept me."

Ava walked up beside them, "Come I have someone to show you to, she will like you." Drizzt glanced back to Erendriel and when the elf nodded he followed the elven lady. Drizzt was lost by the time that they stopped outside a small building, it wasn't like all the others built high up in the trees but this one was on the ground. The sides were it had no walls apart from one along the back and half way up the sides of the two connected to it. Inside the building was tables, a forge and lots of strange tools.

"Sarina," Ava called out beside them, "are you in there?"

"What do you want?" a snappish voice floated out to greet them.

Drizzt glanced across to Erendriel, a small bead of fear settling in his stomach. But it was only small in the past two months his master had never put him in a situation where he would get hurt.

"Sarina we just dropped by to say hello," Ava called, "We never see you at any of the gatherings after all."

A loud sign could be heard and an elven woman came out, she was small by elvish standards, hardly coming to Drizzt's nose, her long silver hair was dirty and tied up tightly behind her head. Over her clothing she wore a thick apron made of something Drizzt couldn't recognize.

"Yes?" her right eyebrow shot up in the air when she saw the drow.

Drizzt lowered his eyes as Ava introduced him and made the symbol on his chest.

"You got nice hair." Sarina said randomly not even returning the gesture.

Drizzt blinked, "thank you," he said softly as he stood.

Sarina nodded and turned back to the other elves when she paused and turned her full attention back to Drizzt and began to circle him. 'hmmm,' she muttered. And she lifted an arm and poked Drizzt softly in the ribs. Erendriel stepped forward at the uncomfortable expression on Drizzt's face.

"You were a solider once, weren't you? Your muscles are now weak but they are still there." Sarina stood back and eyed Drizzt. "What did you use?"

Drizzt's eyes flickered to Erendriel when he answered softly, "Scimitars."

"hmm I have a pair here somewhere." She walked back into the workshop and she brought out two poles. Suddenly one was flying towards him and he braced himself expecting a solid hit, but it never landed. Sarina stood holding the staff just inches off his chest. "that will never do you have to fight back you know, you could have caught that, I know you could have. Now take the staff and if you don't win I won't take the collar off. Drizzt's eyes widened and he turned to Erendriel, and the elf nodded and he said, "I had asked Sarina to take off the collar but I didn't ask her to test you." Drizzt felt more than saw the staff fly towards him and he scrambled back out of reach. He tested the balance of the staff and it was perfect reminding him a lot of the staffed weapons he learned to fight with in his homeland. He looked up and stared at Sarina and he staff and he reached up and felt the collar and he wished to be free of it and he hated the metal band around his neck and he hated above all the spider in the centre of it. He looked at Erendriel and the elf nodded. Nodding Drizzt let his hand return to the staff and his staff changed from that of retreat to defense. Sarina laughed and attacked. Her staff aiming straight for his side before flicking at the last minute to his right, instinct and the years of training at Zak's hands, old but not forgotten training took over and he blocked the blow and the staff reversed. Quickly Drizzt blocked every blow that was landed and he began to remember the feel of a weapon in his hands. He blocked blow after blow until he glimpsed an opening and went for it. Sarina laughed as she blocked it, "Now we're fighting." The blows started to rain faster and Drizzt and Sarina traded and threw attacks at each other, until he was covered in sweat but a broad smile crossed his face. But a loud voice stopped it all. "What do you think you are doing?" A hand shot out and snatched the staff from his hands and threw it on the ground. Drizzt glanced up before he bowed his head and he began to shake. Lord Llyndrathyl stood over him. "Erendriel you have stepped outside your boundaries giving a drow a weapon and having him go against one of our elves."

"So Llyndrathyl do you think that I can't handle myself," Sarnia said as she stepped forward her eyebrows raised.

"No, of course not Lady Sarina," Lord Llyndrathyl bowed to the elf, he even backed away from the lively elf. No one messed around with the blacksmith.

"So what are you doing stepping into a match I was actually enjoying for once. This young male has a marvelous potential, even if he is a bit scrawny and needs fatting and strengthening of his muscles. Give him time and he will even beat me." She said it proudly her head high as she glared up at the taller elf.

"He's a drow, Lady Sarina," Lord Llyndrathyl spat.

"And!"

Lord Llyndrathyl spluttered and stepped back once more, "Fine I will let you have your games, but if he looks like lifting up a weapon against another elf, without yours or Erendriel's consent I will put him down." The elf turned and left. Sarina grinned and turned to find Drizzt staring at her a strange look on his face. "What?" she asked she the drow suddenly threw his arms around her and began to shake. At first she thought he was crying but then soft bubbling laughter echoed in her ear. The drow stood back still giggling before gasping, "thank you, thank you."

"Pfft, whatever," she started to walk back into her smith again before turning to Erendriel, "I expect him here tomorrow same time."

Erendriel bowed, Ava and Drizzt following, when they stood back up Sarina had disappeared inside her home.

"Well that was interesting," Ava said laughing.

Drizzt couldn't help himself but he too, smiled.

On their way back to Erendriel's home the same young male elf that they had saw that morning stepped out from behind the trees, and he bowed and Drizzt, Erendriel and Ava all bowed back.

"Forgive me for my rudeness this morning, if Sarina can like you enough to stand up against Lord Llyndrathyl, then you are okay. My name is Tanyl," the elf bowed again.

'Drizzt," the drow replied and bowed to. When he pulled out of the bow he saw Tanyl smiling at him, "I'll see you around," and he faded back into the trees.

Drizzt looked back to Erendriel and the elf blinked. Erendriel laughed and came up to Drizzt, "Don't worry you will get used to us."

Every day for the next three months Drizzt spent the afternoon with Sarina, giving Erendriel and Ava time to themselves and Drizzt trained his muscles began to fill out and strengthen and he no longer lost badly to the elven woman. Slowly he befriended other elves, Tanyl introduced him to a lot of his friends and the few other elves talked to him. Even though he was beginning to find trust amongst the younger elves the older ones still resented him, especially the Elders and above all Lord Llyndrathyl. Whenever Drizzt spotted the dark elf he would avoid him at all costs, and retreat back to the sanctuary of his and Erendriel's tree. But like always his curiosity off the outside world kept pushing him back outside, always in the presence of Erendriel or Ava. Eventually he pulled Guenhwyvar out and called her name and the cat materialized and he smiled and patted her, before taking her to Erendriel and Ava. Soon the great cat joined him on the training field and was constantly at his side during the day as they explored. Quickly they became close friends. Erendriel knew that the drow trusted the cat more than him but he let it go, knowing the drow needed someone there even if it was a panther from the realm she came from.

However one day a beautifully colored bird, with long red and purple tail feathers with an emerald green body fluttered down onto a branch and fluffed up its feathers. Drizzt smiled as crept over to it, just underneath the branch the bird flew away landing on a tree nearby. Grinning Drizzt followed the beautiful bird each time he would get close the bird would fly off to another tree.

Erendriel turned around from where he was talking with Ava and found Drizzt gone. "Oh no," he whispered. "Drizzt?" he called, hoping the drow was just behind a tree. But no answering reply came back nor did the elf step into sight. "Drizzt," he called again, this time more frantic.

"Come," Ava said as she ran lightly over to where they last saw Drizzt and immediately her keen eyesight found the track of Drizzt and together they followed it moving closer and closer towards the village. Inside Erendriel hoped Drizzt had just gone back home. At the last moment it veered to the side and they headed straight towards the clearing that rested just outside the village.

Drizzt smiled as he followed the bird, stepping out into an opening as he watched the bird fly up and into the sky and out of sight beyond the clouds. Looking down he found himself staring in amazement at the beautiful creature he saw. An ethereal silver glow encased a silver creature. Drizzt stared in amazement at the unicorn. Erendriel had told him about the amazing creatures and how they were almost never seen. Slowly he stepped out into the sun, wincing slightly at the small bite of pain but continued as he crossed the grass and flowers towards the unicorn. "Beautiful you are beautiful," he whispered he reached out his hand into the air as he came within a step of the unicorn. The long silver horn pointed straight into the air, it's sharp point glistening. Drizzt knew that it could kill him in a second if it wanted to but he did not back away. The cobalt blue eyes stared straight at him as he took his last step forward and he let his hand softly fall against the soft nose of the unicorn. His smiled widened and he rubbed his hand up over the muzzle, his other hand joining it on the other side as he rubbed the velvet like fur. The unicorn's eyes closed and the head fell a bit. Slowly Drizzt rubbed along the forehead moving to the side he ran his fingers through the glistening mane of silver and down the flank and over the stomach. Without even having to look he knew this was a mare, the beautiful animal's side bulged underneath the fur a small baby kicked against the side and Drizzt gave a small laugh at the feeling. Slowly the unicorn began to step forward and Drizzt enjoyed the last feel of the silken velvet under his fingers before unicorn turned and walked back into the shadows of the trees and melted away. Smiling Drizzt looked away from where the mare disappeared to and froze all along the tree line edge elves stared at him.

Erendriel ran lightly but fast following the trail Drizzt had left behind. Suddenly he was in the open and he froze at the sight before him, Ava stopping beside him, "Oh my," he heard her gasp. Drizzt was standing beside a unicorn mare and she was allowing him to pat her and from where they stood it was obvious she was heavily pregnant.

Stallions were hard to find even amongst the trees of the elven home. Mares were rarely seen and only ever seen by an elven women heavy with child. Pregnant mares however were never seen ever, they hid away wherever the magnificent animals called home.

Erendriel watched the mare disappear into the trees and he watched as Drizzt smiled and turn around to freeze. Only then did Erendriel to notice that the entire village surrounded half of the clearing all staring at the young drow.

Drizzt's breathing starting to become erratic as he watched the elves. When he spotted Erendriel walking towards him.

"Master," he whispered, as his eyes widened as he suddenly remembered, he had broken the one and only rule that Erendriel had put into place. Never leave the tree-house unless in his or Ava's company. Hurrying he reached Erendriel and dropped to his knees in front of him, his entire body trembling. "Saes nelgeth ussa, (please forgive me). In his fear he resorted back to drow.

Erendriel looked sadly but also in awe of this young elf. He had come to know some of the drow language and he knew Drizzt was pleading for his forgiveness. Erendriel went to pull the drow to his feet when a voice rang over the clearing.

"I thought you were told to keep the drow forever by your side, Erendriel, or was I mistaken to see him by himself before momentarily." Lord Llyndrathyl glided over the grass and flowers coming to a stop before Erendriel sneering at Drizzt who still knelt of the ground.

"I'm sorry my lord," Erendriel bowed, "It won't happen again."

"No it won't because I am going to take him."

"What?" Erendriel blinked and anger washed over him. "You cannot take him."

Drizzt froze at the Lord's voice but when he heard he was going to be taken away from his kind master he began to shake. "No please," he begged looking up at the dark haired elf. "No please, he is my master, he is kind to me, please don't take me away, please," tears ran down his cheeks."

"Lord Llyndrathyl what is happening here?" Turning the elf male saw Lord Lathai and Lord Sindra walking towards them.

"This drow has broken the one rule that we lay upon him, leaving his masters side. Not only has that be broken. Erendriel here had allowed him to be trained every day for the last three months by Lady Sarina. And he has that large panther that follows him every now and then."

"Is this true?" Lord Sindra turned his gaze onto Erendriel as Lord Lathai watched the kneeling Drizzt.

"Yes Lord Sindra. Lady Sarina said that she will only remove Drizzt's collar if he agreed to practice with her, so that is what has happened in the last few months."

"Drow," Lord Lathai, suddenly said.

Drizzt looked up at the elf and made the symbol on his chest bowing his head. The Lord frowned at the gesture, "What made you leave Erendriel's side when you know you weren't too?"

"I saw a pretty bird my lord, I wanted to follow it and so I did and then I saw the unicorn and I had to go to her." Drizzt answered softly.

"A pregnant mare unicorn came up to you," Lord Sindra shook his head, "I don't think we have to be worried about this one's trust anymore." Lord Lathai nodded his head. Seeing he was outnumbered Llyndrathyl stayed silent.

Lord Lathai turned to Erendriel, "the drow may roam on his own now." They bowed to each other and left.

Drizzt smiled up at Erendriel and the elf lifted him to his feet. "It's okay now Drizzt you are free to roam as you wish, just be careful of Lord Llyndrathyl I don't trust him alone with you."

Drizzt nodded and watched the elves retreat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: A drow slave?

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Drizzt is found of treason against the Spider Queen and is turned into a slave for the Do'Urden family. But what happens when salvation comes in the shape of a sun elf?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Drizzt that right belongs to R.

**Chapter:** 8

Thank you LadyofShadow you asked some good questions, I will try to answer them as best as I can.

**Lord Llyndrathyl should have some personal reasons to hate Drizzt - or drows?  
** Yes he does have a reason, I will be addressing this issue soon enough.

**How is it possible that Drizzt managed to hide Gwen from his former  
masters for years?  
** If you go back and read chapter 3 you will see that Drizzt gets Gwen from the gnomes.

**Will Drizzt ever explain to Erendriel (or to others) why has him been  
forced to be a slave in the first place?**

Interesting question I actually hadn't thought of that but I will definitely be putting it in later.

**Where the hell is Zak gone? **

I was actually thinking about having a separate story for him, or putting him in this one I don't know yet.

After that Drizzt would still generally stick close to Erendriel but sometimes he would wander alone ever since his encounter with the unicorn the Elders had allowed him to wander on his own but he was still careful, and with good reason.

Drizzt hummed softly to himself as he walked along a small path. It took him out beyond his usual path, deeper into the woods. Above him song birds whistled merry tunes, a small squirrel jumped from tree to tree chattering away. Drizzt laughed at the small creature as it raced along. The trickle of water to the side of him, drew Drizzt away from the path and stepped out between the trees running his hands over their rough bark as he went. Following the sound of the water he found a small creek cutting a path in the soil as it wound its way through the trees. Crouching down beside it, he watched the clear water flow past him, and Drizzt let his mind go, taking in the peacefulness of the forest around him. Eyes half lidded he watched a warped figure appear in the water and a shadow fell over him. Startled Drizzt looked straight up into the dark eyes of the one elf that scared him above all others, Lord Llyndrathyl.

"Drow," the elf sneered at him. Quickly Drizzt stood and backed up, tremors running through his body, he glance around, but there was nothing to see but trees.

"There is no one here to save you this time drow, nobody." The elf lightly stepped over the small creek and suddenly lashed out with an amazing speed, catching Drizzt around the throat. Looping a finger through the black collar that encased Drizzt's throat Llytdrathyl glared down at him. "I don't buy this story, about you not being dangerous. Your race doesn't allow it to be so, you are nothing but savages." The elf grinned, and Drizzt shook as he struggled to pull back. "Oh but I am watching to drow, one foot out of line, even a blink in the wrong direction and I will have you for myself and I will make you suffer for the deaths of our fellow moon elves and every other death that the drow has brought amongst our people. You will be in so much pain that you will wish that you had never set foot on the surface." Llytdrathyl, let his finger slide from the ring and Drizzt was off, like a startled deer. He ran and ran, not once stopping, flying past elves, startling Ava as she called out to him. But he didn't stop he kept running, the fear was too large, too strong an urge to fight, it filled his body, his mind and conscious. Bursting through the entrance door he took the stairs to the tree two at a time till he hit the open air of the main room.

Erendriel looked up startled as elf burst into the room, "Drizzt?" Erendriel stood, taking in Drizzt's wide eyes and his shaking body. "What happened?"

Drizzt shivered and almost ran into Erendriel's arms burying his face into the hard chest in front of him. Erendriel wrapped his arms around the drow and rocked him from side to side as the drow began to cry, he could feel the tears soaking into his shirt. "Shh, shh, it's okay now, it's okay." Erendriel lowered them slowly to the ground and held on gently rubbing small circle's into Drizzt's back. What seemed like hours passed as Drizzt fell asleep in his arms, the emotional burst tiring him. Erendriel had a slight inkling of what had happened, the only other time Drizzt had been this terrified was when he had confronted Lord Llyndrathyl. In all honesty the Elder was starting to get on his nerves, especially seeing tomorrow Sarina was going to see if she could remove the collar from Drizzt's neck without harming him. Sighing Erendriel picked Drizzt up and walked over to the bed and laid him down in it and lay down beside him. He would have to wait to see if he could do anything about the problem tomorrow.

They arrived at Sarina's early and see was standing there waiting for them.  
"Good, you are here, I several things I want to try" she lifted what looked like a giant pair of shears, but different. One side was flat and thin and the other a large metal curved blade. Sitting down Drizzt closed his eyes when Sarina came towards him and he felt the cool metal slide between his neck and the collar and it was followed by the grating sound of metal against metal. Sarina grunted above him followed by a sign. The shears were taken away from his neck as Sarina went and got her next instrument. For nearly an hour she worked, each time failing to break the collar, not even scratching it. Slowly a crowd had grown around them. Roaring with frustration Sarina flung the hammer away from her and closed her eyes and began to chant. Slowly elves around them began to join in. Even though Drizzt was now fluent in common and elvish he couldn't follow what they were saying. Slowly he felt the collar around his neck began to heat up and it turned white. The collar was warm but not hot, closing his eyes he concentrated on the feeling and he felt it begin to wiggle and drop from his neck and something fell solid into his hands. Opening his surprised eyes wide he looked down to his hands and he found a pure white figure of a unicorn. Amazed he picked it up and looked at Erendriel, "Our Goddess answered our call," he said softly. Drizzt's other hand found its way to his throat and he played with the skin at the base of his neck before suddenly bursting into tears, and threw his arms around Erendriel, "Thank you, thank you" he muttered over and over.

That night a celebration was held and all elves were invited and the woods were filled with singing and laughter.

It was only two days later that the call came, war was approaching, orcs and frost giants were forming armies in the north and they were being asked to come and help their elven friends in the forests on the edges of Keepers Dale, to fight back these intruders and taking up a cheer they agreed to help.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: A drow slave?

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Drizzt is found of treason against the Spider Queen and is turned into a slave for the Do'Urden family. But what happens when salvation comes in the shape of a sun elf?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Drizzt that right belongs to R.

**Chapter:** 8

Okay so you know I haven't read the book with the war of the Orcs for awhile I think it was A Thousand Orcs. So I am not going to actually follow the story line of the other book closely I will probably have parts that I can remember but so you know it won't follow to key. I am also too lazy to find the book again and reread it so put up with the fact I am changing it.

They had been marching for nearly a whole day already. It took the elven army to get ready in one day and they marched the next day. Drizzt walked beside Erendriel, beside him walked Guenhwyvar he ran his hand along the sleek side of the cat. He had the long familiar feel of the two scimitars hanging on each side of his hips, lightly tapping against his thighs, gifts from Sarina. He smiled at Erendriel and the golden haired elf smiled back when Drizzt heard Guenhwyvar growl. Looking down Drizzt saw her ears flat against her head and her teeth bared looking off into the trees. "Okay girl," he whispered, "Erendriel, something isn't right."

In front of them Llyndrathyl sneered and turned. "We are still a day's march from our borders we are in no danger here."

Drizzt saw a glimpse of silver, the sun glinting off metal and leaped forward and pushed Llyndrathyl down and his scimitars flashed out and was followed by a scream, Llyndrathyl looked up angry when he saw the headless corpse of a orc tumbled to the ground. He watched as Drizzt leaped forward towards the next orc in front of him as Guenhwyvar roared and leaped on top of the third orc. Drizzt looked up after he finished killing the second orc and looked up to find Guenhwyvar finishing the last one off.

Glancing around he saw there was no more danger and he looked down to see Lord Llyndrathyl looking up at him with wide surprised eyes. "You protected me?" Drizzt held out his hand and Llyndrathyl took it and Drizzt pulled him up, "Why?" Llyndrathyl asked.

"I don't hate you," Drizzt said and he bowed. Lord Llyndrathyl still scared him and he moved back to the safety of Erendriel's side.

Erendriel smiled and Drizzt's eyes lit up. Looking up Drizzt met the confused eyes of Lord Llyndrathyl and watched as the elf shook his head and began to walk again the rest of the procession. Shivering Drizzt looked down and smiled at Guenhwyvar and he patted her on the side and whispered, "Good girl." The rest of the day the party was on edge and the other elves were forever congratulating the drow.

The sun had set hours ago and the elves murmured quietly, sentries stood on the edges of the camp, as the others turned into their tents for a night sleep. Drizzt sat in front of one of the fires, Erendriel had gone to relieve himself. He felt a body behind him and he turned to find Lord Llyndrathyl behind him. Drizzt moved hastily to stand, but the older elf held out a hand to stop him. "May I sit down," he asked quietly as if he was unsure. Drizzt nodded and moved to make room around the fire, the other elves around the fire, stood and said they would be going to their tents. Drizzt watched them leave fearfully, glancing at Llyndrathyl he stiffened.

"I-ah," Llyndrathyl cleared his throat, "I want to thank you for this morning."

Drizzt nodded, "It's okay," he whispered.

"No it isn't," Llyndrathyl retorted back and Drizzt flinched. The elf signed, "What I am trying to say is that I have been treating you a little unfair these past months and I understand that you are unlike your kind." Silence fell over them, and Drizzt drew the courage to ask, "Why did you hate me so much?"

Llyndrathyl glared up at him and Drizzt got ready to flee when Llyndrathyl's face softened. "It goes back many years now, I was only a child still years from my adulthood," he looked up at the stars. "My mother, brother and younger sister where travelling in the forest, and we had stopped for the night. We were singing and laughing, when drow attacked us. They killed my mother first and then my sister, my brother and I fought back. He was older and he screamed at me to run and I did. I heard his screams as I ran and I could feel them following me. I was so sure they would catch me when a unicorn stallion appeared and he let me ride him, it was the most scary but beautiful thing." Tears slid down his cheeks now, "The unicorn put me down outside a elven village and the next day we went back and found their bodies, I was alone after that. Of course a family took me in, but my father had been killed by orcs before I was born and then drow took my mother and siblings." Llyndrathyl turned his tear glistened eyes towards him, 'that's why I hate drow so much." He stood and Drizzt followed suit. "I will now acknowledge you as one of us, but I still don't trust drow." He bowed to Drizzt and left heading towards his tent when Drizzt turned to find Erendriel standing there watching from the shadows.  
"How much did you see?" Drizzt asked.

"Enough," Erendriel answered and said, "Come let's go to our tent.

Together they climbed into the same tent and bedroll.

"Drizzt?" Erendriel asked softly as Drizzt snuggled into his chest.

"Hmm?" Drizzt answered.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why were you enslaved in the first place?" Erendriel felt Drizzt stiffen in his arms. "You don't have to answer."

Silence fell over them, and just as Erendriel started to drift off Drizzt started to speak. "I was the Second boy to the house Daermon N'a'shezbaernon. I was free then and my brother, firstboy and a group of drow males, went to the surface. There was a group of moon elves dancing and singing. Dinin ordered us to kill them. We rushed in and there was a little girl I pretended to kill her and I covered her with the blood of her slaughtered mother." Drizzt shivered and Erendriel held him closer. "I didn't want to hurt them, I wanted to kill my own kin for laughing afterwards, it was wrong. Anyway life went on as usual and one day my fat- weapons teacher, one day attacked me we had a fight and I ended up telling him that I didn't kill anyone and my mother she and my older sisters were watching and they found out. Any defiance like that usually ends up with the elf male being made a sacrifice to the Spider Queen. Instead I was turned into a slave to be used and to give daily pain for the rest of my life to the Queen." Drizzt felled silent, tears running down his cheeks.

Erendriel rocked him, "I'm sorry, Drizzt I am so sorry."

That night Drizzt slept within the arms of Erendriel who guarded his dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: A drow slave?

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Drizzt is found of treason against the Spider Queen and is turned into a slave for the Do'Urden family. But what happens when salvation comes in the shape of a sun elf?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Drizzt that right belongs to R.

**Chapter:** 10

It took another two days to reach the elves at Keeper's Dale. They immediately fell on guard when they saw Drizzt and the others fell into a protective circle around him, as the leader Llyndrathyl spoke. "This is Drizzt he is with us and he is safe." The other elf nodded and started to lead them to their camp as the elves mingled hearing news of what has happened over the past weeks.

One elf slide up beside Drizzt. "You know you're not the only drow to walk on the surface, there are rumors that another one right now, wanders the surface in the company of a barbarian, a dwarf, a Halfling and a human." The elf ranger smiled at him and slid off to some other elves leaving a very confused Drizzt behind him. It wasn't far to the elven camp and they quickly set to work building their tents. As the elves shared stories Drizzt crept up to the edge of the cliff through the trees and his eyes widened at the site before him. Hundreds of thousands of orcs dotted with frost giants here and there spanned across Keeper's Dale.

"There are many, but we are not alone." Drizzt looked up to find the same elf that had told him about the other drow. He was tall, like the others and pale, with green eyes like Erendriel but unlike his friend he didn't have golden head but black. He was a moon-elf, like those that the first party had left him in chains. "We have the dwarves, in the Mitral Hall. Two months ago a small town in the centre of Keeper's Dale was destroyed." The elf knelt, "We know their leader but we have to try and kill him." (A:N. Does any have the name of the leader. I looked but couldn't find it) "But our group isn't on the front line. We attack from the sides and the rear, picking off as many orcs as we can. I just hope you can use those weapons." He said nudging one of the scimitars on his hip. The elf rose nodded and walked back into the camp. Erendriel came over to him as he keep looking out over the enemy camp, "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No Erendriel." Drizzt said as he smiled up at the man.

Grinning Erendriel, gave Drizzt a hand up and pulled him to his feet. "Come," he said, "It's dinner. Tonight we start the attacks."

After dinner ate they all gathered around the fire and listened into the talk the commander was giving as he pointed out to where each group was to be situation and then where and when they attacked. During the talk, the same elf as the one on the ridge came to Drizzt's side. "You will be partnered with me." He said cheerfully.

Drizzt looked across at Erendriel, who nodded. "Okay, Drizzt," He said holding out his hand.

"Arlen," the elf nodded and smiled. "Come we are on the far side, we must leave now." Quickly they moved in the darkness them and nine other elves. Drizzt slightly hesitant was the last to leave he gave one last glance at Erendriel before leaving.

They slipped through the trees as they moved around the army keeping to the trees. When they reached the far side they moved into place. As Arlen got his bow ready Drizzt touched Arlen's arm and the elf looked at him. Drizzt pulled Gwen out of his pocket and summoned her to his side. Arlen's eyes widened before a grin etched across his face when he saw the large cat. Smiling he put an arrow to the string and waited for the single. Soon the air was filled with the call of birds whistles, quickly followed by the twang of bows, and the screams of orcs. With a nod from Arlen Drizzt and Gwen ran out with him to the orcs, they hit the creatures hard and fast, slamming into their confused ranks. Drizzt twirled his scimitars whirling around him in frenzy each blade cutting something as he went. As fast as they attacked, the orcs formed ranks and started to defend themselves. Arlen grabbed Drizzt's arm and they fled, back straight into the trees. The orcs followed them back through the trees but they were too fast for the orcs and made their way back to the camp. As soon as they were back Drizzt scanned the crowd frantically, finding Erendriel he scrambled over to his side. That night there was a small celebration. For the next week they attacked the orc army camp, always at different times and different locations. That day the attack went well but the orcs were ready for them and they followed them into the trees. Drizzt ran Gwen beside him, they followed Arlen through the trees, suddenly with a roar an orcs tore through the trees, separating him from Arlen. Seeing the orcs he quickly changed direction he ran fast Gwen at his side. Behind him the crash of orcs followed him. Glancing around him he saw a group of rocks and as fast as he could he slipped in between them. The first orc came around the corner and Gwen leapt on him with a roar, easily she swiped her claws across the surprised orcs throat. Quickly she and Drizzt ran again finding their next advantage spot.

For almost half an hour they have been running but still he couldn't lose the orcs on their trail. Gasping Drizzt pulled up and gasped and looked back to find Gwen limping, her left front leg had a long deep slice down its side, from their last encounter. "Go home Gwen," he said and quickly she disappeared. Grabbing her figurine he took off through the trees. Not far behind him he could still here the crash of his pursers. Bursting through the shrubs he found himself in a clearing and turned to face the orcs following him. Here he would fight, here he had room to defend and attack. The five orcs came out from the brush and attacked him straight away.

He pared each attack his sword flicking out catching one across the throat. Spinning he knocked away a large broadsword, and stabbed forward his scimitar slicing across his opponents leg, cutting them out from underneath him, his second scimitar following the next beheaded the creature. Turning he dropped to find the other three were dead, arrows sticking out of their chests. He paused he could here footsteps on the rocks above him, turning he flung himself backwards and looked up to see another drow looking down at him, a red haired woman beside him, a bow in her hands, with an arrow aimed at his chest.

He looked over the drow, the long white mane and his body held straight, something was familiar about this drow but his face was hidden. He saw the drow muttered something and the woman lowered her bow. The drow stepped down off the rocks and was level with him talking as he went in drow.

"_What is a drow doing outside in the sun?"_

Drizzt shivered, and backed up, he wasn't going to be taken back to the under-dark. But the drow continued as he reached the bottom of the rocks.

"_What is your name?"_

Drizzt shivered and he watched the male shake his hair out of his face and he gasped. "Zaknafein?"

Zaknafein froze and he looked closer at the drow in front of him, suddenly his eyes widened, "Drizzt?" he asked, "_How?" _He smiled and moved forward to hug the younger drow. But instinctively stepped to the side and drew his scimitars to block a blow.

"_How could you, have left me there?" _Drizzt screamed as he attacked sudden anger rippling through his body. "_You didn't even tried to save me," _His blades crashed against metal with each blow not one even looking like they were going to touch skin, Zak wasn't even returning his blows. "_I held on for so long, I kept hope, for you. Believing you were thinking of a way to rescue me. But then I found out you were gone, you had left. And here I find you with the company of a human, enjoying yourself." _Drizzt screamed, "_Do you know what they did to me?" _His blows started to fall sloppily and Zak wasn't even using his blades, he simply slide stepped as he sheathed his swords. "_They hurt me, they hurt me so much. And I wanted you to help me, why? Why didn't you?" _Tears now streamed down his face as gentle hands slipped his scimitars from his grasp and they hit the ground. With his hands in Zak's his knees hit the grass and he gasped.

"Oh my son," Zaknafein crouched his arms going around Drizzt, "I am so sorry."

Cattie-brie watched the fight her bow coming up but she never got a shot Zak was always in the way, when she realised the Zak wasn't fighting back. Her confusion built when the strange drow started crying and collapsed, Zak hugging him.

Suddenly from the other side of the clearing she heard a shout. "GET AWAY FROM HIM DROW, YOU HAVE BEEN SURROUNDED. NOW MOVE." An elf shot across the clearing, as Zak raised his hands and backed away from Drizzt.

Erendriel watched the fight and was terrified when Drizzt had dropped to the ground. Immediately he went to the sobbing drow's side.

"Erendriel?" Drizzt gasped.

"I'm here, he won't hurt you," Erendriel said as elves walked out from the trees, bows trained on both Cattie-brie and Zak.

"Erendriel, don't hurt him, I want to ask him some things, I want to know why?" Drizzt said softly.

"What? Why? He could have killed you," Erendriel asked confused.

"Because, he was my teacher and he is my father." Drizzt said as he watched the elves strip Zaknafein of his weapons. He looked up to see shock on Erendriel's face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: A drow slave?

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Drizzt is found of treason against the Spider Queen and is turned into a slave for the Do'Urden family. But what happens when salvation comes in the shape of a sun elf?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Drizzt that right belongs to R.

**Chapter:**11

That night around a small fire set off to the side for Drizzt, Erendriel and Zaknafein, they talked. Drizzt leant against Erendriel taking support from the sun elf as he asked questions. "Why didn't you help me?"

Zak shook his head. "I tried, I don't know how many times I tried. I knew I couldn't get at you whilst I was in Menzoberranzan so I ran away. I kept to the outskirts of the city and waited. I knew they would bring you out and flaunt you at some time. But I still kept trying to sneak in even if it was just to talk to you, but I never got the chance. It must have been almost two years before you were brought outside into the city. I got close to you I was in the city throng, and when I called your name, when Malice was distracted you looked at me with a blank expression, a dead look in your eyes you didn't remember me?" Zak sobbed, "I fell apart and lost my chance to grab you. I was nearly captured but I got out of the city and left Menzoberranzan for good. Thought you were gone lost into madness and your expression that look on your face, I could never get it out of my head. Even now you still haunt my nightmares."

"Where did you go?" Drizzt asked.

"I travelled in the underdark for a long time, I have no idea how long really. Eventually I reached the surface. I met an old man, a ranger and he helped me learn the language and about the surface. When he died I met Cattie-brie," he smiled as his gaze moved over to the fiery haired woman laughing with the elves around the main fire. "Eventually I got friend with her and her father and some other friends, I will introduce you to them later. We travelled going from place to place and now we are here fighting away against orcs and I met you of all people." Zak smiled, "I can tell you more about what we did when the war is over and we have more time."

"I would like that," Drizzt smiled as he snuggled closer into Erendriel.

Zak watched the two and asked, "So how did you end up out here?"

Drizzt paled and told his story, Erendriel adding in stuff as he spoke.

Zak smiled at the end, "You have been good to him Erendriel, I thank you for doing what I could not."

Erendriel smiled as he looked down to watch Drizzt's eyes start to droop. "Time for bed," he said as he gathered Drizzt into his arms.

"But Zak?"

"I will be here in the morning I will not leave you this time." Zak grinned as he stood.

Drizzt smiled and fell asleep before Erendriel even got them to their tent.  
Zak smiled as he watched them leave. Quietly he stood and moved to the edge of the cliff and looked out over the dark valley straight to the mountain where the Mithral was located. He knew his friends would be waiting up for him and Cattie-brie hoping that they were still safe. His ears twitched as he heard footsteps come up behind him. Turning he saw Erendriel walk up behind him.

"Don't hurt him. He's been hurt enough already," Erendriel said his voice hard. He stepped forward his face mere inches away from Zak's. "You hurt him, I will kill you, I don't care if you are his father." Snarled the sun elf, turning he walked away from the drow.

"Wait, can I ask you one question?" Zak said.

Erendriel turned and waited in silence.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Zak asked.

Erendriel stared at him for a few seconds, "No."

Zak was surprised by this, "Do you want to?"

Erendriel nodded, "Yes, but only if he wants to, I will not force him."

Zak nodded, "Thank you for telling the truth."

Erendriel nodded and made his way back to the tent. Laying down beside Drizzt, the sleeping drow turned and snuggled into his chest, muttering something in his language.

Erendriel smiled and ran his fingers through the soft snow white hair, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Zak said his farewells that morning, telling them he would be back, he just needed to get Cattie-brie back to her father the king of the dwarves. It was another two months of constant fighting until a large roar came from the valley. Erendriel, Drizzt and the others ran to the edge of the cliff to see a large flame tower shoot up into the air. They grabbed their bows and moved down to the valley. Reaching the edge of the valley they watched as a stampede of orcs ran past them, many screaming and shouting.

Drizzt smiled, "There saying their leader is dead, a drow killed him and a bunch of wizards called the Harkles came down and started to blow things up."

The elves around him laughed, "only the Harkles, could do something like this," one said.

"Come let's make sure that they don't go anywhere other than back to the under-dark.

Drizzt stayed close to Erendriel as they watched the fleeing orcs run back down into the tunnels. Suddenly when the last orc disappeared from sight a loud groan could be heard and the ground started to wobble and move closing up over the dark holes that the orcs came out of.

That night there was a party all of the surface war parties got together, the elves, humans and dwarves. It lasted for three whole days and nights. During this time Zak introduced Drizzt to his friends.

Zak smiled down at Drizzt, "Wait here, I want you to meet my friends."

Drizzt smiled as he watched Zak disappear into the crowd, they were in a small corner away from the party. He turned to Erendriel. The older elf saw the strain in the younger elf's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Erendriel asked.

Drizzt nodded, "Just too many people."

Erendriel wrapped his arms around the trembling drow, "Tomorrow we go home."

Suddenly behind them they heard a woman laugh. Turning Drizzt saw Cattie-brie walking through the crowd, Zak beside her. Beside her walked a dwarf, red beard hanging down around his belt, behind them a small man and a huge giant followed them.

Zak stepped forward, "Guys this is my son, Drizzt," He said standing to the side.

He pointed to Cattie-brie and the woman walked forward, "This is, Cattie-brie, you have already met her." Drizzt shook her hand shyly.

"This is her father, King Bruenor," The dwarf stepped forward. Drizzt hesitantly shook his hand.

"This is Regis, he is an Halfling," the short male stepped forward, Drizzt held his hand out but the Halfling stepped forward and enveloped the drow into a hug. Drizzt froze his body going rigid, his eyes widening. Zak watched Drizzt freeze and he and Erendriel stepped forward as the Halfling stepped back. Quickly Drizzt stepped back straight against the chest of Erendriel. Is arms went around himself his hand went straight over the pocket he kept Guen in. His eyes went wide when he didn't feel her figurine. He gasped and began to pull his pocket out, before starting patting down all of his pockets starting to panic.

"Drizzt? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Erendriel asked.

"Guen she is gone! I can't find her." Drizzt said his voice high.

"Rumblebelly, give it back," Bruenor growled.

Regis looked down and pulled out the figurine of the panther. Drizzt's eyes went wide when he saw her. The Halfling stepped forward, "Don't know how that got into my pocket." Drizzt quickly took her back and he pressed her against her chest, his eyes wide watching the potbellied Halfling closely.

Zak waved the giant forward, "This is Wulfgar," he said and Drzzt stepped back even closer to Erendriel and nodded at the large man, his sheer size terrifying the drow. Wulfgar nodded sadly, he knew his size scared many people and he backed up giving the drow room. Finally the party was over and Drizzt was allowed to leave. The moment they were let go the drow was scrambling out of the tunnels of the Mithral Hall, Erendriel close behind him.

Drizzt was quite as they made their way back to the elven camp, it was the last night here, before they packed up and made their way home. Erendriel watched the quiet drow as they headed for bed. Those large purple eye watched him as he set up their bed. As they climbed into bed, Drizzt whispered, "Erendriel?"

"Yes?" The sun elf asked looking up, meeting Drizzt's eyes. The drow slowly leaned forward and placed his lips over Erendriel's. The sun elf, gasped, his lips parting. Drizzt hesitantly slipped his tongue inside the warm mouth running his tongue over Erendriel's. The sun elf, mewed before shaking his head, pushing Drizzt he pulled off the drow. Hesitant eyes met his, "Are you sure, you want this Drizzt, I will not make you?" Erendriel asked heat filling him.

Drizzt smiled, "I want this, I want you." He leaned forward and captured Erendriel's lips again.

Erendriel gasped, "Drizzt wait."

Drizzt pulled back his eyes hurt. 'I'm sorry," he murmured his eyes down, "I should have realized you didn't want me."

"No, it's not that, I want you I really do. Just not here, wait till we get home, think about it, make sure it is something that you really want. Before you decide." Erendriel said as he carcassed, Drizzt's cheek.

Drizzt nodded and cuddled against Erendriel, "Okay," he said softly, and closed his eyes, snuggling against the elf and fell asleep.

Erendriel stayed awake that night unable to sleep.

It took them three days to get home. The moment the war party arrived they parted ways and moved to their trees, to relax and get the privacy they wanted.

The moment Erendriel closed the door to the tree house, he dumped his bags and moved to the bathroom.

"A hot bath," he moaned as he opened the bathroom door. Drizzt giggled and followed him into the bathroom. They both stripped as they waited for the bath to fill. The moment Erendriel turned to taps off they entered, Drizzt mewled at the feel of the warm water enveloping him. Opening his eyes, he saw Erendriel watching him. Smiling he moved over to the elf. Grinning he leaned forward and captured Erendriel's lips with his. Moaning Erendriel reached around Drizzt and grabbed his arse, pulling him onto him harder. Gasping they both pulled back for air.

"Ar-are you sure Drizzt?" Erendriel, gasped as Drizzt kissed his way along his neck. The drow, was feeling confident, he knew Erendriel wouldn't hurt him. And he wanted this, he wanted it so much. He began to realize that Erendriel wouldn't start anything it would all be up to him. Slowly he kissed along Erendriel's neck. He nodded, "Yes, I want this, I want you." He ground himself against Erendriel, his cock was already hard. He slipped his hands down and began to play with Erendriel's length. The elf was half hard already, because of his frotting. Under him Erendriel moaned and Drizzt grinned. Drizzt was enjoying himself, it was the first time he was taking control. Below him Erendriel growled, his head bent backwards, gasping at Drizzt's masterful hands. He knew everywhere to touch him, his hands were magical.

Gasping he opened his eyes as Drizzt placed, cream into his hand. Looking up he saw Drizzt smiling down at him. Grinning back he reached up and pulled Drizzt down into a rough kiss as he stuck his fingers in the lube, as he angled his hips up, lifting Drizzt up higher so his arse was out of the water. His greased fingers found their way to Drizzt arse. Drizzt moaned as he deepened the kiss as he felt Erendriel's fingers brush against his hole. He arched his back as he felt the first one pushed its way into him. Gasping he pulled back from the kiss his eyes clamped shut as he moaned and gasped, as the finger inside him began to pump in and out, before and second one was added quickly followed by a third.

"Erendriel," he moaned, the fingers stopped.

"Are you okay I am not hurting you am I?" Erendriel asked.

"No, I need you, I need more." Drizzt moved slightly as Erendriel slipped his fingers out. Drizzt mewed as he moved so he straddled Erendriel. Grabbing the elf's cock he lowered himself onto it. Gasping me mewed as he lowered himself down. Slowly he pushed himself up and down, gasping he threw his head back. Erendriel groaned as he was surrounded by tight heat. He gasped as Drizzt lowered himself up and down. He growled and grabbed his hips and pulled him down hard onto him. Making Drizzt throw his head back and gasp. Erendriel sat up, closing his arms around Drizzt and he turned them so he pushed Drizzt against the side of the bath and he began thrust hard. Drizzt gasped at the hard thrust and wrapped his legs around the elf and pulled him harder against him. Groaning he began to thrust back against Erendriel, "Faster," he moaned. Erendriel grunted as he went faster. He could feel himself getting closer to coming. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Drizzt and began to stroke. Panting Drizzt arched against Erendriel and he screamed as he came, his arse clenching around Erendriel. Erendriel whimpered and he emptied himself into the drow and collapsed onto him.

Finally they gathered their strength and they made their way to their bed.

"I love you Erendriel," Drizzt whispered.

"I love you to Drizzt," the sun elf whispered back.

They smiled at each other and they leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly Drizzt giggled.

"What is it?" Erendriel asked.

"To think I was terrified of you when I first met you, now I am in love with you." Drizzt captured Erendriel in a kiss again, as the older elf chuckled.

THE END

Okay so a bit of a lame ending I know, but I am hopeless at them. I hope you enjoyed this fic. I will now be putting my time to finishing my other fics before I start a new one (hopefully).

Sorry it took me so long to get this to you.

SEE YAH.

Goldeneyed Angel


End file.
